Sarah Janes shopping trip
by KataraZombie
Summary: Sarah Jane goes shopping after an alien attack and coincidental meets Gita and Haresh there. Read as they
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS STUPID AND HUMOROUS IF YOU HATE HUMOR DO NOT COMPLAIN!**

**I made the story up as a kid and I thought I'd tweak it and post It.**

**I do not own the show or the characters btw.**

Sarah Jane looked in the fridge as her stomach grumbled.

''Time for a shopping trip!'' she mumbled to herself.

So she took off in her car, leaving Luke at home and headed to Morrisons. She wasn't really a big fan of Morrisons though, The food was good but she always spotted people she knew in there.

She got her trolley and went down the first isle.

''Do you know where the spices are?'' a voice said.

''I do'' Sarah Jane replied. She looked to the right and saw Gita.

''Oh my god! Sarah I never knew you shopped here!'' Sarah Jane started to blush ''Look who I've found Haresh!'' She shouted down the isle

Haresh cleared his throat and said ''Oh Sarah Jane It's you!, Now your hear do you want to shop together?''

Sarah Jane replied ''Well I wanted to shop alo-''

''Come on Sarah! Theirs a sale on underwear over here!'' Gita quickly said excitingly.

Haresh went to look at the magazine section and picked up his favorite magazine, Video Game Babes.

This weeks issue was 'Who's hotter? Lara Croft or Jill Valentine'

Haresh blushed as he read the title, He had a big crush on Lara Croft! Suddenly a man walked past and snatched the magazine straight out of his hands.

"Hey!" Shouted Haresh "That was the last issue!"

The tall man grabbed the collar of Haresh's shirt and growled "Ya really wanna mess me? Eh? Eh punk?" The man started doing a sort of dolphin call and a load of men surrounded him.

"You don't want to mess with me either...I'm a champion kick boxer you know...In my drea-" Haresh said.

"SHUT UP!" Said the man throwing him to the ground.

Sarah Jane went up to the tall man and said "Oi! Leave him alone! Whats he ever done to you!"

The man said "He took the magazine that I've been eyeing since last week! So what are you gonna do about it old woman!"

"THIS!" Sarah Jane shouted getting her sonic lipstick out and cutting a slither of the mans Afro off. All the men gasped and took a step back in silence.

The men suddenly ran off screaming. When Gita called out "Haresh can you help me get this off the shelf? I'm a bit small?"

Haresh found Gita and she said

''Can you get this chicken for me''

"That's beef!" said Haresh "And anyway your a vegetarian Gita!"

"Oh yes I forgot" Gita replied.

Then she took some deodorant off the shelf and said "Put your arms up Haresh! I want you to try this deodorant"

He put his arms up, then an announcement said "toilet catastrophe in stall 2, any volunteers?" The man on the announcement saw Haresh with this hand up on CCTV and said "We now have a volunteer, The man with the dark hair with the blue jumper"

"That's you Haresh, How nice for you to volunteer" said Sarah Jane

A man came over with a plunger, gloves and a gas mask and said "Here you go"

Haresh sighed and said "Are you serious?"

"Your the one who volunteered" said the man chuckling.

Sarah Jane took out her shopping list and said "Lets see what else is on the list, Eggs, That will be easy to find"

Sarah Jane reached up for them on a shelf when Gita said "I get them for you Sarah!"

Suddenly the eggs tumbled off the shelf and fell on a muscly looking man the man looked angry as the egg was dripping down his face, so Gita and Sarah Jane ran as fast as there legs could carry them.


	2. Chapter 2

Gita and Sarah Jane managed to get away and they hid in the Morrisons Cafe.

They decided to order some food while they were there. Sarah Jane ordered some fish and chips and a coffee and Gita ordered a chicken curry and some red wine.

When they were done they decided to order some pudding, as they were searching through the menu Haresh came back and said "You won't believe how smelly that toilet was!"

He was soaking wet and had brown stains on his clothes and was covered in toilet paper.

"I can't believe you got lunch without me" Haresh cried.

"Don't cry" said Sarah Jane "We can order something for you"

"I'm not crying!" Haresh shouted "My eyes are just sweating!"

Suddenly the man who got eggs dropped on his face burst in and shouted "I finally found you guys, All this time!"

Gita and Sarah Jane were both shaking and clutched onto eachother.

"Now your right where I got you" The man growled.

Sarah Jane and Gita were crying.

"I'm sorry Mr. Man it was an accident I swear!" Gita said shakily.

The man laughed and said "What are you talking about?"

Gita and Sarah Jane looked really confused then the man said

"I came to say you dropped your pen" The man smiled.

Sarah Jane and Gita started hysterically laughing then the man shouted

"What are you laughing at?" the man looked really serious now and so Gita and Sarah Jane stopped laughing.

"Thanks" Said Sarah Jane taking the fountain pen out of his hand.

The tall man walked off leaving Haresh, Gita and Sarah Jane in an awkward silence.

"So whats next on your shopping list?" Gita asked

"A birthday present for Clyde" She replied.

"I know what he will want!" Said Haresh "A statue of me to remind him that I am watching him 24/7"

Sarah Jane and Gita's eyes widened and Haresh said "Not that I stalk him or anything that will be weird I just go into his house sometimes and hide under his bed and check he has done his homework"

"Okay..." Sarah Jane said "I'll think about that one"

**The final chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah Jane thought for a moment and then shouted "I KNOW WHAT TO GET HIM!"

The whole shop went silent.

"No need to shout!" Said Haresh and Gita in unison.

Everyone around the store was staring at Sarah Jane.

"Heh sorry guys, Carry on shopping" Shouted Sarah Jane to the customers.

Everyone began talking again and Sarah Jane ran towards the till to pack up and go.

"That will be £220,003,580" Said the woman at the counter.

Sarah Jane searched her handbag and couldn't find her purse anywhere!

"Gita can you do me a tiny favor?" Sarah Jane said nervously "Can I borrow some money?"

"Sure use my card" Said Gita without even asking how much.

"Thanks" Said Sarah Jane putting it into the machine.

When they had payed for there things Sarah Jane got in her car and said "follow me!"

Sarah Jane drove to a shopping center and Gita and Haresh followed in the car.

* * *

A few hours later it was time for Clydes birthday so Luke and Sarah Jane got dressed into some fancy clothes and they headed to Clydes house "So what did you get Clyde?" Asked Luke.

"Wait and see" Replied Sarah Jane.

They knocked on the door of Clyde's house and Carla opened the door.

"Hello Sarah Jane and Luke, Let me take that big present out your hands for you"

Luke and Sarah Jane were a bit late as always and Clyde was already opening his presents.

"Hey Luke, Your a bit late, I thought you weren't coming"

Carla handed Clyde the big box and Clyde opened it excitingly.

Clyde's eyes lit up as he took something out the box.

It was a tiny white hamster "Awwww" everyone said

Then he pulled out the big cage. "Thanks so much Luke!" Clyde told him.

"Well It was my mums idea actually" Luke said. Sarah Jane started to blush as Clyde hugged her.

**THE END**


End file.
